Things of Olivia
by BeatriceHather
Summary: Nothing is seemed really for Olivia Benson. She yet have many questions on Brian Cassidy. Many questions on your baby, Noah. Its life was different. Now her have one new chance, one new moment. All the time...
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal, esta é minha primeira história. Espero que todo mundo ler e traduzir para o Inglês. **

**Esta história não tem nada de verdade. Esse é o meu sonho.**

Naquela noite, Noah não havia dormido bem. Estava agitado. Aliás, os últimos dias tinham sido assim. Há uma semana ele possuía um quarto na casa da Olívia. Mesmo com a conturbada agenda profissional, Liv conseguira tirar um tempo para organizar as coisas do mais novo morador de seu apartamento. O quarto em branco com detalhes azul e marrom nas paredes. Uma espécie de listras horizontais tomavam conta das paredes. Nada excessivo, eram poucas listras. Depois de pronto, ela não conseguia imaginar como teria feito tudo aquilo tão rapidamente.

Na composição, um berço cheio de adornos, branco também, com roupa de cama em cinza, seguindo as listras, acima um móbile de bichinhos. Eram leão, elefante, girafa, zebra e hipopótamo, com algumas folhinhas verde escuro e uma agradável música de ninar. O berço ficava ao canto do quarto. Logo ao lado dele, estava uma pequena mesinha com um abajur. E, junto deles, uma poltrona branca, extremamente confortável. Do outro lado, o armário principal, trocador e cômoda. Nas paredes, vários quadros esperando preenchimento. Somente um deles possuía foto, a foto dos dois quando o menino ainda estava sob custódia do estado, a mesma era envelhecida. Além disso, existiam pequenas estantes com coisas do bebê. O local ainda abrigava o tapete felpudo e fofo do chão, o carrinho e a cadeirinha de Noah.

Realmente Liv tinha sido rápida e de extremo bom gosto, tudo estava preparado para buscar o menino que tanto quis e esperou. Quando buscou-o para levá-lo para casa, tinha medo. Medo dele chorar, de ficar doente, cheia de incertezas sobre como criar um bebê de oito meses de idade sem a ajuda de nenhum familiar. Apesar disso, tinha certeza de que queria tê-lo junto dela, mais que tudo. A necessidade que possuía de ter alguém para cuidar e amar, logo desfizeram todas as incertezas do dia em que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e com Noah na cadeirinha do carro, adentrou seu apartamento, jogou a chave sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá, sua bolsa sob a poltrona e largou a cadeirinha ao seu lado.

Ele não parecia assustado, pelo contrário, estava curioso. Olhava para os objetos e tudo o que havia em sua volta. Não chorara, nem fome tinha. Comera antes de ir para aquela que agora seria sua casa de verdade. Gostava de beber leite e comia com muita frequência. Por isso suas pernas gordinhas e suas bochechas, era todo fofo. Olivia desprende o cinto que o segurava e, com muita tranquilidade retira o bebê da cadeirinha. Ela está recostada do canto do sofá, com uma almofada ao lado, e posiciona Noah de pé sob suas pernas e o olha firme nos olhos. Não tinha dúvida que aquilo que estava fazendo era o certo. Noah coloca a mão na boca e começa a babar, mal prestava a atenção na guardiã. Balbuciava e começara a bater as perninhas. Ela sorri, seus olhos ficam marejados. Estava feliz. Realmente feliz. Aquela felicidade que tomara conta de seu coração, ela nunca havia sentido antes. Era algo diferente de tudo o que pudera imaginar. Era doce e realizador.

Noah para por um momento e começa a analisá-la. Joga seu corpo para frente como se quisesse pegar seus cabelos. Ela o acomoda novamente e coloca-o sentado em seu colo, de frente para si. Começa a fazer carinho em suas costas, tal como no dia em que o encontrou após a juíza ter perguntado se ela tinha interesse em ser mãe adotiva do bebê abandonado. Ele estava quieto.

_- Vou dar o melhor de mim para você Noah, te prometo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal, esta é minha primeira história. Espero que todo mundo ler e traduzir para o Inglês. **

**Esta história não tem nada de verdade. Esse é o meu sonho.**

Naquela noite, Noah não havia dormido bem. Estava agitado. Aliás, os últimos dias tinham sido assim. Há uma semana ele possuía um quarto na casa da Olívia. Mesmo com a conturbada agenda profissional, Liv conseguira tirar um tempo para organizar as coisas do mais novo morador de seu apartamento. O quarto em branco com detalhes azul e marrom nas paredes. Uma espécie de listras horizontais tomavam conta das paredes. Nada excessivo, eram poucas listras. Depois de pronto, ela não conseguia imaginar como teria feito tudo aquilo tão rapidamente.

Na composição, um berço cheio de adornos, branco também, com roupa de cama em cinza, seguindo as listras, acima um móbile de bichinhos. Eram leão, elefante, girafa, zebra e hipopótamo, com algumas folhinhas verde escuro e uma agradável música de ninar. O berço ficava ao canto do quarto. Logo ao lado dele, estava uma pequena mesinha com um abajur. E, junto deles, uma poltrona branca, extremamente confortável. Do outro lado, o armário principal, trocador e cômoda. Nas paredes, vários quadros esperando preenchimento. Somente um deles possuía foto, a foto dos dois quando o menino ainda estava sob custódia do estado, a mesma era envelhecida. Além disso, existiam pequenas estantes com coisas do bebê. O local ainda abrigava o tapete felpudo e fofo do chão, o carrinho e a cadeirinha de Noah.

Realmente Liv tinha sido rápida e de extremo bom gosto, tudo estava preparado para buscar o menino que tanto quis e esperou. Quando buscou-o para levá-lo para casa, tinha medo. Medo dele chorar, de ficar doente, cheia de incertezas sobre como criar um bebê de oito meses de idade sem a ajuda de nenhum familiar. Apesar disso, tinha certeza de que queria tê-lo junto dela, mais que tudo. A necessidade que possuía de ter alguém para cuidar e amar, logo desfizeram todas as incertezas do dia em que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e com Noah na cadeirinha do carro, adentrou seu apartamento, jogou a chave sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá, sua bolsa sob a poltrona e largou a cadeirinha ao seu lado.

Ele não parecia assustado, pelo contrário, estava curioso. Olhava para os objetos e tudo o que havia em sua volta. Não chorara, nem fome tinha. Comera antes de ir para aquela que agora seria sua casa de verdade. Gostava de beber leite e comia com muita frequência. Por isso suas pernas gordinhas e suas bochechas, era todo fofo. Olivia desprende o cinto que o segurava e, com muita tranquilidade retira o bebê da cadeirinha. Ela está recostada do canto do sofá, com uma almofada ao lado, e posiciona Noah de pé sob suas pernas e o olha firme nos olhos. Não tinha dúvida que aquilo que estava fazendo era o certo. Noah coloca a mão na boca e começa a babar, mal prestava a atenção na guardiã. Balbuciava e começara a bater as perninhas. Ela sorri, seus olhos ficam marejados. Estava feliz. Realmente feliz. Aquela felicidade que tomara conta de seu coração, ela nunca havia sentido antes. Era algo diferente de tudo o que pudera imaginar. Era doce e realizador.

Noah para por um momento e começa a analisá-la. Joga seu corpo para frente como se quisesse pegar seus cabelos. Ela o acomoda novamente e coloca-o sentado em seu colo, de frente para si. Começa a fazer carinho em suas costas, tal como no dia em que o encontrou após a juíza ter perguntado se ela tinha interesse em ser mãe adotiva do bebê abandonado. Ele estava quieto.

_- Vou dar o melhor de mim para você Noah, te prometo._


End file.
